


The Voyage Before Your Time

by XxtsunamidevilxX



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: //will update with story progression//, A.K.A Daddy expedition, Action/Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Hurt/Comfort, Mood Swings, Multi, Noctis and Co don't show up until the end really., OT4, Romance, Trauma, Violence, just hella feels at some points
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxtsunamidevilxX/pseuds/XxtsunamidevilxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>And then came to the king’s mind how his own expedition had carried itself out, the troubles and excitement that he had to endure and keep on his own journey to Altissia.</i>
    <br/>
    <b>The voyage before Noctis’ time.</b>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote>The tale of how Regis' own journey to Altissia to meet his beloved had played out. Join Regis' squad on an adventure through nature, soul, purpose and life. This story takes place 30 years prior to the game and images Regis' adventure similar to Noctis' forthcoming one with comedy, angst and romance to follow.
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Seeing to a new adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> >  
>> 
>> _He had a soft smile but behind it hid a world of worry and caution; thick threads of memories still stringing through his mind about his own expeditions._  
> 
> 
> Regis Sees Noctis and his companions off into the open world of which the king has learnt to dread and appreciate, with growing hope he prays the best for their journey and rewinds back to a time where he had also been on a journey to visit and wed his wife to be. 

He had a soft smile upon sighting his son leave for the gates of the kingdom walls, so sudden this day had come yet so nervous his heart still swam. It took Cor’s reassuring and firm grip onto his cloth shoulder to calm the rushing nerves, the beading sweat of cautiousness. Noctis was like a caged bird with a silver spoon; he had all he needed and never had to venture far to get that. When Regis and he had settled the decision for him to make the journey to Altissia – as with days of old the tradition stood - he felt as though he was bending that spoon, showing Noctis the reality he had hoped the Prince wouldn’t have to see or fear.

He had a soft smile but behind it hid a world of worry and caution; thick threads of memories still stringing through his mind about his own expeditions. “Your Majesty” Cor’s gravelly voice struck through the silence that Regis has subconsciously created, raising his head up high a soft breath smoothed out from his nostrils to the tip of dry lips “Yes, Cor?” he looked over to the soldier, sorrow thick in his eyes. He turned his liege to face him and bought up a single feather light cloth, placing it into his custody “Do remember her words; Noctis must learn just as you did with us. Nothing will go wrong, no battle will falter and no guard break as long as his companions stand by him” Wise words that came from a woman of immense knowledge, the fruit bearer to the current Lucis heir. How he had forgotten so soon.

Taking the cloth upon half nimble wrinkling hands the king toyed with it, folding the satin between his fingers and stroking its surface. “She would be proud of him … to see him leaving out of the Gates with such raw and influenced confidence. Yes, she would be very proud of him” Cor bruised his throat with a small cough to catch his ruler’s attention and with a smile stated “No, she  _is_ ”

And then came to the king’s mind how his own expedition had carried itself out, the troubles and excitement that he had to endure and keep on his own journey to Altissia.

**_The voyage before Noctis’ time._ **


	2. The grand beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >  
>> 
>> _He threw his jacket into the passenger seat through the still open window and rolled up his sleeves and the bottom of his trousers “What fun is there in the adventure of nature if you’re not willing to get dirty?”_  
> 
> 
> The Regalia has broken down and their journey hasn't even officially started, they manually tow the car to a motel and rest for the night on full stomach in a safe but shabby room. Though, there is more than just that, what kind of people are these young men? How do they correlate and what keeps their bond every so strong? All is revealed in this grand opening. 

Broken.

The car was broken.

The exterior held its dashing beauty in fine form though the interior was an atrocity, fine curved edges with a thin strip of silver metallic plating running along the sides of the vehicle glazed in a dark musky black with speckles of glistening dust padded into the paint. And then you had its aging engine just barely able to call for help. Cid was a good mechanic, an exquisite one, but he was an old one. Despite his age he stuck to the techniques of his ancestors and this often proved for outdated mechanic techniques and teachings that delayed the future excel of the Regalia.

Cor was pent up with fury but chose the wiser option and sulked to himself perched upon a bony tree which had probably seen - and lived - better days. He was stubborn but all within the interest for the future king; A young lion with a ferocious roar and even more ferocious combat techniques and military knowledge to back the amplification of said roar up. A burning determination within his heart and soul that vigorously revels upon the battlefield.

Cid Sat lazily upon a rock and drew from his dry lips a prolonged breath of disapproval; his old teachings weren’t going to do the trick this time and the car was done for as far as now. A bright and collected fellow, he had always been the number one person the Caelum family would turn to when in need of motor assistance. Hammerhead was a small company but growing popular quite quickly after the royal family had discovered it, Cid even more so growing to be a name that whistles around the city.

Taurus could give a toss – flexing to himself in the windows reflection of the Regalia with a pearl white grin sitting upon a grizzly face. The world’s problems didn’t matter to this man, the only problems that mattered were ones concerning his liege and said liege’s protection. The rule was as long as Regis is ok and alive nothing else is of importance; Taurus has known Regis for a long time and though he captures the macho and brute aspects perfectly harbours some brains within battle, having being taught by only the finest sword masters.

Regis – He was different.

All three of the men fit into a puzzle perfectly, but Regis? He acted more as a conductor, the builder of the puzzle than just a mere piece within it. He held the group together and reminded them of the mutual unity they share and with that being said reminded them and kept them in check of their duties as individuals. An aspiring ruler and heir to the throne Regis strived for peace upon the whole nation and to prove the Lucis-Caelum name worthy of continuing its 113 year reign. He sat patiently inside of the Regalia and hummed a soft melody to himself as he tapped upon his knee.

He then clicked his fingers together and with an innocent young smile rolled the window down and coughed to his companions’ attention.

“Public transport” He suggested, leaning out of the window ever so slightly. Then came the expressions of dread from Cor and Taurus. “Public transport? If you were really that persistent on getting killed we could have done it back at the castle” Cor spoke directly in his usual monotone voice, Taurus didn’t approve of his words and went over to quickly hush the soldier before adding his two pence. “We can’t risk it your Highness; Public transport isn’t as safe as it is behind the walls” Regis cocked his head to the side slightly, maintaining his smile with a hint of nervousness “I … don’t quite understand what you mean”

“The world is so beautiful and peaceful, perhaps not in our situation you can see it” He looked up to the crisp blue sky, feint cotton clouds dusting overhead “But I definitely can” He turned to look back to Taurus and Cor “It can’t be that much different from the Crown City. We could even use a rental or make our way on Chocobo-back-““-aaaand that is where I interrupt” Cid held up an oily gloved hand, wrench tight within its clutch. Dropping his arm down lazily he stood and walked over to the Prince “The next Hammerhead holdout- scratch that, Motel or Gas station would be a few hundred miles from here. If you’re prepared to lug the car that far then the best of luck … but I wouldn’t feel nice having you get your hands all dirty” he laughed.

Regis – confused at this humour – chuckled lightly and opened the door to the car, slowly getting out of the humidity within and closing the door in sweet time. He threw his jacket into the passenger seat through the still open window and rolled up his sleeves and the bottom of his trousers “What fun is there in the adventure of nature if you’re not willing to get dirty?” he offered another heartfelt smile “and besides, I have gotten dirtier by just attempting to cook. You need not worry about my hygiene” Taurus pat the prince on the back gingerly with a grin “besides, when we reach the next Hammerhead holdout or a motel we’ll have time to shower, eat and chill” Both prince and bodyguard nodded and proceeded to position themselves around the back of the car.

Cor had finished sulking and came down to help steer the car from the inside “At this rate if we’re able to push until noon, get some petrol and keep doing so _on a regular basis_ we’ll be at Altissia via Caem within 5 days” Cid popped his head up and adjusted his cap tightly on his head “Not that long! I’ve covered this trip in 3” “Well then, we had better hurry along and get this car moving”

“Yes, Sir!”

 

Sunset and it had felt as though they were travelling forward on a treadmill set in reverse; everyone was wheezing and drenched in their own sweat, patches had formed over their chests, backs and armpits and they were famished and parched. In fear that Regis would faint again he was quickly given the role of steering the car from the inside and Cor took his place outside. Regis was wondering if there was anything wrong with the way they were pushing the car, or maybe the daylight savings had started and time seemed longer, was his pocket watch tuned properly? Maybe the time wasn’t the- wait, where is it? What will they all eat for dinner? Steak, he could smell steak. Steak would fill them up for a while and it would be a fitting meal -

“Highness!”

Shook within his own thoughts, Regis nearly sent his now found pocket watch into Cor’s face. He bowed in apology of nearly taking him out and noticed there were street lamps behind him and a large complex-esque building. A big flashing sign reading ‘MOTEL’ lit up dimly behind his figure and whirred worryingly. “Apologies for such a shabby settlement, unfortunately when you’re traversing from nation to nation accommodation is the least of worries through the desert land” Regis waved a pale hand below his nose with another god like smile “No need to slander, this shall do for the night” well, at least the diner next to it looked a bit more lively and inviting. “Hey, we have a room!” Both Cor and Regis looked to the first floor of the motel to find Cid and Taurus waving from its balcony, keys in Taurus’ hand.

“Well, at least the three of you have no qualms about this” Regis got out of the car and locked up “Why would we?” They began to walk towards the stairs on the side of the complex – all the while Taurus had somehow managed to drop the keys from the balcony onto the ground floor whilst dodging Cid’s frantic run into the double bed room and rushed down to get them. “Well, I know how you have been accustomed to living with fine dining and a five star experience, that and you _are_ a prince” The man in question laughed softly and patted Cor on the shoulder “please, I was never one to play into my stereotype, in truth I like staying at places deemed of ‘lower quality’” He turned to face Cor as they entered the room “Do you know how restricting, how annoying it feels to live like a prince? You never work for anything; you don’t participate in vocational work for earnings or the struggle and excitement of the city life. It’s a boring stereotype and only looks appetising because of two things”

“Money and fame” Cor counted off as they hung up their jackets, Taurus had already raided the mini fridge of a beer and Cid began to lecture him about the extra cost that would be. “Exactly, which is why when I have a son I will let him decide how he would like to grow up. I will let him go through the struggles of living as a human and not as an item of Royalty” Cid had eavesdropped on the conversation and slung two oil soaked jacket sleeves onto both men with a cheerful laugh “loosen up boys – Taurus is treating us to that there stake house, let’s leave the important stuff for the important places, huh?” “Agreed” Regis answered with a nervous shuffle out of the dirty sling.

 

The barbecue coated steaks were cooked to perfection and the complementary salads and fries were just what was needed to sate the taste buds of all four men. All had to admit they were very much hungry as they almost wolfed down their meals, Regis found himself slow to eat his salad as with every crunchy bite his soul ached to toss it onto Taurus’ plate and be done with it. Cor noticed this and began another lecture. “Eat your vegetables, Regis” the prince rolled his eyes and playfully replied “Yes father, But only if you’ll treat me to candy afterwards” to which Cor nudged him with his elbow and continued to eat “Whatever, if you faint again because your health is worse than my ability to sew clothing then I’m not taking you to hospital” Regis hummed and playfully concluded “Charming”. Regis stared out to the now navy star lit sky, glistening crystals for afar danced and shot across the canvas, every now and then a light would peel through the sky and a collection of orbs would float through it. Though it was a sad sigh it was a beautiful one.

“How long has it been since we were able to settle down in a diner and converse like humans?” Cid looked up with steak and fries stuffed into his cheeks, cleaning a hand with a napkin he stroked his chin and hummed loudly “dunno” “Must’ve been that long if even you don’t remember, Last time I remember us being able to chill and eat at a diner was when you were turning 15, Reeg” Taurus recalled as he stared towards the overhead fan slowly rotating from the ceiling, light cobwebs flowing with it. “You were very excited when you father said you could go to the diner for your birthday” Cor bought a soft half smile to his lips as he toyed with a piece of lettuce using his fork, flattening and crunching it for the oddly pleasing and therapeutic noise it brang. “Well of course, it was the first time my father let me go to a diner! The first day I was able to go outside and adventure” Regis looked back to his friends “and I got to do it with all of you, really … thank you for accompanying me on this journey. I don’t think I could have done it alone and to be fairly honest I might have died of boredom rather than an actual attack”

With that comment they erupted with light laughter and enjoyed the rest of their meal, banter and comedy following them from the table to their room where all slept soundly but one. Regis felt it was his duty to watch what souls ascended to Etro.

 

As he lay awake also did his lover, alone in her large ivory silk bed with nothing but pillows and a soothing humidity to accompany her. How many nights now? And she couldn’t catch a wink even during the daytime in her favourite lying position. The sleeping pills were too weak and there was a fear of overdose, she had been tested for pregnancy – despite not ever having had sex – monitored daily and even put into regular trials of hypnotherapy. There was always something on her mind.

Regis, Prince Regis was on her mind the most. She had been dreaming of this moment for decades and now she will finally be able to meet him again. They had first met at a royal gathering located at an island resort off the coast of the quay and were both bored and young, they found much more fun in chasing each other around the busy aristocrats and haughty businessmen and women - let alone their own parents – than introducing themselves as upcoming queen and king. They made a promise on a simple valley lily that they would meet again, wed and create a family. And though that promise was made form them both as children they stood by it with their lives. The time finally came where an actual ring will be slipped onto her finger.

She was restless, but it wasn’t that hard to make her slip into a dream. That dream was becoming a reality. She rolled over onto her stomach and gripped a pillow tightly, almost slamming it into her face as she squealed loud enough to wake the dead. From afar the courtyard outside of her window a maid calls out to her

“ _Evangeline_ , it’s the dead of night. Please try to sleep!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter one! I kind of rushed to finish it but it was about time i had done so (because to be fairly honest it had been sitting in my FFXV fanfic folder for nearly a month) I'm sorry it may have seemed long winded but i really want you as the reader to grasp the feeling of the sort of atmosphere these men create being within each others company as if you were there with them. I want to also display the similarities between this group and Noctis'
> 
> Any who, next chapter will be out whenever it is out, it will focus on Evangeline's introduction and something else ;) Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this and would like more 0/
> 
> //If you're still confused on who Taurus and Evangeline are it will become very clear within later chapters, maybe even the next, in fact it should be quite clear already judging by surname/pairing ;)  
> ///'Reeg' (riːdʒ) was implemented as a sort of nickname similar to how Noctis has 'Noct'


	3. The first day, the first trouble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _At such an age he is still willing to pull up his tennis socks and attempt to beat her on the court; she has gotten better, Stronger. Fitting for a true princess. One could only imagine how she will be as a queen._
> 
> Enter Evangeline Devina; the young cheerful and active princess of Accordo and heir to the throne, She is the life and fresh air of the royal family but a closeted warrior, she's a ray of sunlight that is about to become darkened by the issue Regis has accidentally caused to exist. 

“40 Love, match point Father!” Evangeline hopped on her toes whilst spinning her golden racket waiting for her father to serve the ball for another round, the sun was shining through to Eos brightly and it was the perfect day for her to practice her tennis skill in time for when Regis arrives. Evangeline likes sports and fitness, for this she received many frowns and looks of disapproval within the royal circle but her father and mother grew to slowly find love in her passion for something others would call ‘Un-Ladylike’ or otherwise ‘too manly’ for such a princess. Her mother would have rather she grew up learning to do something such as embroidery or cooking and though Evangeline is fairly good at it she has never taken it on full time.

Evangeline wants to be a part of nature, having to sit and read books that do not benefit her for days on end is a task she does not take lightly, even whilst she reads she will be doing something fun like dancing or trying a new and even more dangerous sitting position. When she had revealed her passion for the outdoors to her father he couldn’t resist helping her craving. At such an age he is still willing to pull up his tennis socks and attempt to beat her on the court; she has gotten better, Stronger. Fitting for a true princess. One could only imagine how she will be as a queen.

Time went on and the ball darted furiously between both sides of the court, Evangeline’s legs tensed and relaxed quickly as she shuffled herself across the front lines covering as much space as possible, grunting and moaning as she forced herself to reach for the ball and serve a nasty backhand to her father. He was barely keeping up behind her, his speed slowing down to a halt as he caught his breath and let her win. She squealed loudly and hopped over the low hung net to hug her father “Another set won! Are you sure you’re not letting me win?” she playfully nudged his shoulder, standing up straight he patted her matted jet black hair with a soft smile “Not at all, you are actually getting better, my dear, you are growing” he lied.

Seeing Evangeline smile was the most uplifting thing in the world for King Jayanta, especially at this stage of his and her life. 

“Your Grace, Evangeline, you have a telephone communication request!” A maid rushed over with a small marble telephone within her hands, Evangeline brushed her fringe back off of her head and wiped down the sweat drizzling from the roots of her hair before answering “Princess Evangeline Devina of Accordo, to whom of which I speak?” “King Regis Lucis Caelum of Lucis, your highness” The young prince’s voice made her cheeks grow red with excitement and nervousness, holding back another breakout of high pitched squealing she took a deep breath before proceeding with a croaking shaky voice “What’s up! Are you here already? Let me come to the door-“”There will be no need, darling” Regis interrupted; her smile couldn’t have died out quicker.

“Why not?” She dropped her shoulders with a wine, Jayanta rubbed her back soothingly “Eva, they couldn’t possibly be here from Lucis already, the journey takes weekdays alone”

 

“I apologise deeply, we’ve been hit with quite a problem” Regis looked with sympathy to the oil dripping figure of Cid currently being sprayed messily with a hose by a shouting Cor and Taurus “your precious gift, the Regalia, has been breaking down because of a failure to do with its oil, I don’t know the details but it means that our trip may be delayed until we are able to find someone with modern mechanic … skills- don’t do that, Cid!” “Mmm, Don’t apologise, I can tell that you have got a run for your money with your companions alone… I await your arrival forevermore Sweetheart” Regis sighed unhappily “As do I my dearest” with that he hung the phone up onto the box and retreated back to the car. A dense smell of oil and petrol wafted into his nostrils soothingly, He liked that smell; it reminded him of a busy factory and all of the pumps and machines furiously working away along with the vocational workers. His father would have to go on long trips to every factory located in Lucis to make sure it was in proper condition and that workers were being treated fairly. he leaned into the bonnet of the car to take in more of the scent but had dipped a bit too far before Cor had to hook his index and middle fingers around his collar to pull him upright.

“Have you been taking your medication ever since we left Lucis?” Regis blinked once, then slowly again and suddenly let out a loud laugh, patting Cor on a tense and study shoulder “Ah well isn’t that nice; father is really worried for my health!” “This is no time for jokes; you have been fainting and experiencing hypersomnia for some time now” Regis uncourteously rolled his eyes with a grin and left a gentle pat on his protector’s shoulder, reassuring him that he was fine without a single word needing to be said. Cor sighed loudly and walked back to where Taurus was torturing Cid with the water hose “I meant it when I said I wouldn’t take you to hospital” he played.

“Alright, alright, I’m pretty sure I’m clean now!” the young mechanic curled up inward to his stomach as Taurus splashed more icy water in his face with amusement “Aww, but I enjoy having you look like a drowned puppy” he turned the tip off and the water stopped, Cid shuffled out of his jacket, equipment and tank top then rested on a nearby bench. Everything was silent for a while, all four men in their respective places before Regis broke the nervous silence with another hand clicked idea. “It’s quite hot right now; I’d say about 27 degrees? Why don’t we wash ourselves down with some of the water from the hose? Cid, you look very cool” said ‘cool’ man looked to Regis with disgust “I’m damn near freezing, that’s not a good idea” Regis bit his tongue and tried again “w-well at least now you’ll be cool for the rest of our trip” “Do _you_ want to be sprayed with freezing cold water for five minutes? I’m sure Taurus would enjoy that”

Taurus intervened whilst throwing a towel onto Cid’s head “I’m pretty sure Regis would kill me, that and you could just summon up an ice or water spell and do it yourself-“

He paused and looked up in the sky.

“Hm, I guess I could do that, but then I would become really tired and I may faint again. I’d rather not be left stranded on a desert for my funeral seeing as Cor wouldn’t volunteer to seek medical assistance … Taurus, are you listening to me-” Regis turned to face his bodyguard; never had he seen a face of horror like his. He looked into the sky also and saw, there it was; _an Imperial Army airship_. “What the fuck is that thing doing here?” Taurus spat, ready to draw magic to summon his sword until Cor stopped him with a shake of his head motioning that they get Regis inside and to safety. “Reeg, get into the motel room and stay in there, take Cid with you and by all means do _not_ leave” Regis was unresponsive, not moving from his spot “Regis, we have to go inside, come on-" 

He couldn’t stop. He just couldn’t stop staring at it. Hovering in the sky alarmingly close to the four men’s position on the group and looking fully loaded. Veins has began to furiously pulse all around his body and anger drenched his soul, making his body heat rise and his body vibrate with venom, He bought up an open hand and placed it over the mechanic figure. His friends were prepared, they would take anything that came their way and would handle Regis with the utmost care, they had been instilled with knowledge beyond that of their race and rehearsed every possible outcome. But even with such extensive learning there is bound to be a mistake in the system; this one lay with Regis.

They all knew that as soon as Regis reached for something like this, that as soon as his eyes lit up that beautiful shade of crimson which complemented his skin he would kill it. They had but milliseconds to stop him doing that.

And they failed.

The prince almost gracefully clenched his hand into a tight white knuckled fist and the aircraft exploded into millions of pieces, debris and mushroom clouds filling the vicinity above.

Once the men got a hold of the prince he writhed within their restraints, cursing and trashing violently as they dragged him back into the motel room and pinned him down to the bed where he kicked and threw his fists about. He acted like an enraged animal, a scared baby; he acted in a way that was a rare occurrence but none the less aware to others. Taurus shuffled his arms around Regis’ waist when he went for a swing and clung tightly, shushing him softly and patting him gently. The prince took a while to calm down but with the joint efforts of his friends his eyes had returned to their normal colour and he huffed and wheezed loudly, sweat beading on his forehead instantly and trickling down his crying face.

“Your highness, it’s ok. I’ve got you, you’re ok” Taurus whispered in between the prince’s wallows “You’ve had another ‘mood swing’ but it’s all over now, you’re ok and you’re safe” He felt a small head dig into his shoulder and sob loudly, he sat up with the prince in his arms and Cid climbed onto the bed and hugged Regis’ back. Cor sat on the edge and combed his fingers gingerly through the young man’s head. “You just had a little hiccup, that was all, you’re totally fine Regis” Cid chimed nervously “Please stop crying, you’re ok now” Cor added, though with a certain glare he looked into Taurus’ direction, the bodyguard nodded and detached himself from Regis slowly.

His face was red and grazed from the furious wiping he did beneath his eyes to get rid of the remaining tears falling down, Cid pat him on the shoulder and gave him a pearl white smile “Look at you, getting all worked up and getting a puffy red face, come on now, cheer up, we’re here and you are safe” “Though he isn’t” The room fell silent whilst Taurus observed the scene from the window; civilians had gathered and were taking pictures and videos of the aircraft from afar as it bubbled and burst with fire and smoke “What Regis did could have just gotten Lucis into another war” the prince stood up and went to the window to view the damage he had made. To no surprise, the aircraft had looked like Titan scrunched it within his hands and booted it off.

“I … I am ever so sorry, I don’t know what possessed me … Something about the aircraft, it just made me click” Regis stumbled a little before seating himself in a nearby chair, sinking his head into his hands; He’s just destroyed a Niflheim airship.

He’s potentially submit Lucis to a war.

 

“Your Highness, Evangeline, reporters have given message that an attacker has destroyed the Niflheim airship en route to Accordo via the Desert Strip” Evangeline’s eyes lit up worryingly and she slammed her hands down onto the dining table “What!?” she shouted, Jayanta hushed her and motioned for her to sit back down and finish her meal. “Is there any detail on the president?” he asked, the young princess shivered and bit at her nails; There were feuding opinions between Accordo, Lucis and Niflheim that much she knew, but to carry out an attack on an airship which may have been carrying the President of the empire someone from either of those countries must have started it. “Get me a list of all departures made from Accordo the past three days” “Yes, your Highness” Jayanta straightened his jacket and sat down beside his daughter, rubbing her shoulders for comfort “do not be scared my brave Princess, this is something your father has heard and seen many times before” he cupped her red soft cheeks within his calloused and rough battle hardened hands.

“Remember this feeling? On my hands, the feeling of war is engraved into them. When you become queen and share your hands to your own infants it will have surely been engraved onto yours” Evangeline’s dainty soft fingers brushed against the knuckles of her father’s, with a sigh she looked deep into his eyes and could see it, all of the war and bloodshed he had battled through to make the nation stand tall and mighty. She could always see it; that was her gift.

“Father, I have no objections to war being engraved into these virgin palms and fingertips” she bought his hands down into her lap and toyed with the various rings he was wearing “I only hope that my hands are the last to be engraved with it” with determination she stood and brushed down her dress, Jayanta following after as they left the dining room. War was about to begin and both sides _had_ to be ready _._

_Niflheim likes to start a war with everything and everyone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is chapter two! I really hope you enjoy this one,whilst i was proofreading it through i was thinking to myself that the twist will definitely help the progression of the story this early on and its also given me the starting point from the character development.
> 
> Chapter three will be out whenever as always, but i doubt it will be too long. I am actually likign where this is going and i hope you do too!
> 
> Please make sure to leave kudos or a comment if you're enjoying the story so far! 
> 
> // Jayanta is Evangeline's father if you didn't already guess that XD  
> /// Evangeline and Regis are in a romantic relationship, they are wedding on free will and both of their families have approved of this (*Unlike the implications that Noctis and Luna's wedding is political)  
> ////* This being said, In this story Accordo is in a joint nation alliance with Lucis.


	4. Reoccurring phases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _A fat tiny hand reached out to the figure - he imagined it was something he wanted like his mother’s breast or his father’s cradling arms - and once he had captured his hand over it clenched his fist happily._
> 
> The birth of Regis' god like power habit and the introduction of two meddlers that shall accompany him on his journey. How does the news effect the surviving nations and their people in the morning? 

The night sky dyed red with flames and bloodshed, smoke and heat burning through the clouds and capturing stars one by one. The moon fading away from civilisation as summons and civilians run amock through the now ravaged capital. The centrepiece castle blown from brick to room barely standing on crooked feet as the fleet and army fired into the enemy’s direction. Millions, there were millions and they didn’t seem to grow smaller with the kill count. They grew, more and more came to replace their fallen comrades. The Metallic Age was a scary time for all independent nations, the Metallic Age signalled Niflheim’s greatest ally and unmatchable strength up to date and Lucis were to be but one of the first to witness their temper.

Regis’s army was getting smaller and smaller, unfathomable weapons beating the soldiers to the ground mercilessly as the Niflheim emperor simply watched from his first class seating within the damaged inhumane air. Two young men stood with the man behind the terror and watched with fear and an unexplainable pleasure the terrorization of the once strong nation. “Iedolas, Aquarius, this will all be yours one day” a firm hand placed itself upon the two orphan’s shoulders and squeezed roughly, exerting only his mental strength into the young boys.

“Take my son, take him far away from the city” Regis shouted over the gunfire, sirens and cries as he handed his child safely in the arms of Aries, she huffed heavily as she tied a hammock around her bust to place the young prince inside. “Hurry that shit up, we’ve got to get to the border in ten minutes or we’re screwed!” Mortem called from the motorcycle he was constantly revving to keep the metallic troops at bay. Aries nodded and got onto the bike, cradling Regis softly amidst the thick air and dreadful atmosphere. He cried quietly and gurgled between her breasts as he shuffled for warmth. “What of yourself, Regis? Surely you can’t take on Yin in your condition-“”You are going to have to trust me” the king unsheathed his great sword from its thin air scabbard and with a powerful swing delivered a finishing blow to the gang of troops surrounding them, Carving a clear pathway to the Gates.

“Aries, Mortem, if it so happens that my blood be shed for the safety of this city then I would like you to raise my son to become a ferocious and loving king. Show him that power is not to be feared or exploited like his adversaries, but nurtured and appreciated, used for the benefit of mankind and evolution” The aged king brushed a hand over his newborn son’s head, infusing him with but a chip of the crystal’s power, he didn’t seem to like the feeling of this and began to cry loudly whilst thrashing his arms about Aires’ chest. Regis smiled what may be his last to his companions and newborn “Regis, be brave, never feel conformed to a lifestyle and discover adventure. Live a long and healthy life with minimal pain and suffering, let war not be carved into your virgin hands. Let your body stay pure in the eyes of danger … and whatever you do, however you feel; Smile”

Both consorts bowed their heads before bidding farewell to their king, Aries dried her sweating face and beading tears as she held tightly onto Regis “my Liege, please take care of yourself … for your child and country”

The ride to the gates was quiet, bombs and flares popping within the sky as they rode further and further away from the battlefield. Mortem was quiet as Aries sobbed lightly against his back “Babe,” he spoke, gaining her attention she lifted her head and sniffed softly “what now?” was her reply. Mortem breathed in deeply and lay a smile on his lips “You ruin your makeup when you cry like that, not very lady like now is it?” she paused within her thoughts and reluctantly curled her lips to for a smile also, tapping the general lightly on the head “whatever, you ponce”. They were five minutes away from safety and the king was probably less away from death, both hadn’t ever dreamed of this happening within their lifetime but were prepared.

Regis had stirred once they reached the Gates, slowly opening light blue eyes to the sky as Mortem sorted out their expenses with the guards, Aries noticed and smiled whilst gently stroking a puffy white cheek “what’s wrong, your highness?” she asked pointlessly; but he knew what was wrong, though he didn’t understand what it meant, he knew it was something bad.

A single airship hovered steadily in the sky, almost as if it were observing him, intimidating him. Both bodyguards looked up to view its black bold figure among the clouds with venom and cursed beneath their breath. “Remember this sight, remember it well your highness” Mortem spat. Regis was a young baby; he had been born only mere hours ago. He didn’t know what life was or the quality of it, he didn’t understand well from bad and evil and alliance, nothing of politics and peace, compassion and love.

But he understood that whatever that was in the sky, he didn’t like it.

He didn’t like it, so he would get rid of it.

A fat tiny hand reached out to the figure - he imagined it was something he wanted like his mother’s breast or his father’s cradling arms - and once he had captured his hand over it clenched his fist happily _._

An explosion like no other followed and he was at peace.

For now, for him, the bad thing was gone.

 

“Is that all you wish to know, dear customer?” from underneath the shadow of his cape hood two crimson lips moved slowly, hands brandished with gold and pearls as they slowly halted caressing the orb’s image. The customer brushed stray oxblood hairs from upon his smooth face and with swift motion bent down to place a rough kiss upon the newfound ally’s rough young lips, their kiss lasted for what seemed like minutes before both parties couldn’t breathe and that is when he drew back as rough as he had came in. With a satisfied smile he stroked a stubble chin “You have the power, and not to mention you taste pretty good also”

He opened a small waist bag and counted note after note of precious priced money, slapping it down on top of the embroidery table cloth triumphantly “Are you sure you can keep up with us, Aton?” Aton stood and bowed pleasingly low in the eyes of his new superior “Of course, I hope my services prove your war and final chance of dominance successful, Aquarius”

 

They were uncomfortably silent; sleep had become luck by all means and the boys were basically patrolling a wide awake prince until sunrise, the stunt he pulled didn’t really give them the OK to snore their heads off, they still had a broken car to get fixed and safety regulations to check through. Regis wasn’t allowed by any of the boys to even use the bathroom on his own, he found it ridiculous but admired their needs to keep him safe and out of harm’s way (he debated on whether there would be trouble in the toilet) He doesn’t like spiders but they were the least of his worries right now; he’s started a war and they have to sit out the night until he is able to contact any officials over the matter.

As soon as a single hover of radiant light was spotted crawling over the horizon he made way to the door but was held back by Taurus and Cid who only gave him slow and serious shakes of their head. “Where do you think you’re going?” Cid asked whilst guiding Regis back to a seat, he willingly sat down and cleared his throat, adjusting his tie “To the telephone box, I must relay the news to Princess Evangeline and my father before countermeasures are taken” Taurus tapped him on the head lightly with the back of his hand “Yeah, because your fiancée and father would love to hear how you subconsciously crush a Niflheim airship into pieces and potentially endangered our lives,” He drew the think curtain aside a crack to view the destruction once more; each time he stared at it his guts churned into mush.

“Leave it until later in the day; we just have to hope that besides us nobody saw your little episode” “except it wasn’t little, the scale of that attack …” Regis rose quickly, hands clenched into fists as he stared down Cor “Yes, thank you for your kind nonchalant reminder that I’ve _fucked_ up” each face grew wide eyed before Cid intervened “whoa whoa whoa whoa whooaa, no need for vulgarity Reeg” he rushed over and lay his hands lightly on the prince’s shoulder only to have them shrugged of angrily, Regis turned to face him and pointed to the window “outside there is _my_ mistake that no doubt around 20 people saw happen, that’s enough witnesses for Lucian court to be in session, this is all the time for vulgarity!”

“Your Highness, calm down this instant” A firmer more strong hand was all it took to make the Prince shrivel back into his normal state, he took his time registering the fear in his best friend’s eyes and how he was almost shielding himself from any sudden movement. He couldn’t believe how quickly his body submitted to the feeling, it was much more worse than when he was younger. “I’m ever so sorry, Cid … I am … Not feeling well” The cheery mechanic dropped his shoulders and walked over to his distorted companion “We know, I know and we’re going to get through it together” it took him a lot of power to raise his head and give a weak smile to the sunlight of the group but it made him feel better “Thank you, thank you so much Cid”

“Sentiment over we need to make a call to Evangeline, wanna volunteer to tamper with the phone line for yours truly?” Taurus handed the mechanic a wireless house phone and some copper wire, he gladly accepted it with a mischievous grin “it’ll be up before you know it” he went into the bathroom and locked the door to begin his work. Now the other three men played the waiting game, only now they had a dose of nervousness and hostility as unfortunate perks.

 

“How do you think he’s taking this?”

She paused mid strike and sighed loudly; huffing loudly and darting her eyes across the stainless steel shimmer of the great sword “not lightly? What do you want me to say, the whole damn nation knows about this” Aries resumed sharpening her weapon as Mortem tossed an apple in the air whilst surveying the courtyard of the castle from the large window, the sun shot through the thick double glazed panes and heated his leather clothing and skin “How do you think Regis will react? I mean, we are the one responsible for that habit” again Aries sighed and gave her partner a look of annoyance, lifting her sharpener briefly in the motion as if she would lurk it in his mouth, earning a flinch and giggle from him “don’t rub salt into the wound, especially whist I’m busy striking my weapon”

Mortem shrugged and took a bite of the apple, shuffling over to the weapons table where his aged katana lay bruised and burned out of its sheath “We’ll most likely have Niflheim spies and government pissheads entering the borders unwanted” “don’t jinx it” he sighed “Heh, s’about all I’m good at doing-“ a sudden low bell ring sounded from the tannoy and halted the pair with an announcement to rendezvous with the king at the front doors of the castle, they both gave each other a confused and worried glare before dispatching themselves quickly. They both were set into speed walk as they dashed and squeezed past all the maidens and servants, they all shared shocked and dreaded stares with each other watching the bodyguards dart down the hall way.

“What’s with the stares,” Aries questioned whilst fixing her glove “look like they’ve seen a ghost” “make that two, I’m getting it as well” Mortem whispered as they approached the front doors to the castle; There stood one shaking servant who looked ready to screech aloud, Aries and Mortem approached him slowly. He looked young, a new beginner here, so whatever was behind that door must be something other than just the king. A sort of awkward stare off commenced before the young man rushed to open the doors, the light cracking through and blinding them before dimming down to show the king’s figure in front of a parked Niflheim airship. It took them all of their might to not rush into full attack mode and protect their king but as insignificant against the airship he seemed they could sense that he was at ease and had control.

“Thank you for making your ways down here, Aries, Mortem” His gravelled voice spoke softly but firmly, the pair made their way to his side and were shocked to find a familiar but odd sight before them; it didn’t make sense but by the display of cybernetics and mechanical limbs it became clear that someone must have repaired his body. The face didn’t look any different besides the expression of fury engraved deeper into his wrinkled features; the boy beside him was, however, a new addition.

_“ **Yin** , welcome back to Lucis, how may I help you”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! I'm sorry if this one feel particularly rushed, you wouldn't be wrong as i wanted to get this part over in preparation for the next chapter which is what i'm really feeling excited about. A ton of new characters introduced with this and hope you grow to like them just as much as the boys, they will all hold significance in this twisted fate story.
> 
> Chapter 4 will be out probably when i actually get some decent rest so i'll be able to write without feeling like i need to shoot myself. There will be a lot of tension to come ~
> 
> \- Friendly reminder that many of the characters in this story are made up, simply for the purpose of this existing. I don't consider them OC's but they are my creations ;.;-  
> //It must have gotten confusing with the mention of the name Regis twice in two different perspectives. The _king_ Regis is CXII, the _prince_ Regis is CXIII.  
>  ///Aries is King Regis' version of Gladio basically, same for Mortem. Both of them are dating/seeing each other but is very much a relationship that 'accidentally' formed. Why it did will be revealed later ;)  
> ////Taurus and Cor's relationship to their older counterparts will also be revealed later ;)  
> /////Yin, Aton, Aquarius and Iedolas are pretty self explanatory :u


End file.
